After Youth
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: Años después de retirarse de héroe, y tras haberse divorciado, Sonic encuentra a Amy en una cafetería. [Sonamy, posiblemente futuro Lemon]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** After Youth.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo es de la hermosa SEGA, yo sólo uso a sus geniales personajes para shipear y escribir las locuras de mi mente.

**Summary:** Años después de retirarse de héroe, y tras haberse divorciado, Sonic encuentra a Amy en una cafetería.

**Nota de Autora:** Yo sé que soy una experta desapareciendo y que En un mundo sin colores y El por qué de las cosas están injustamente inconclusos, pero, hey, la tentación es enorme y aveces creo que mi Musa me odia intensamente. No me odiéis por lo que le haré a los chicos en este fic. Espero que disfrutéis de leer tanto como yo disfruté escribir. Vuestros hermosos reviews *cof* serían mi regalo de cumpleaños perfecto *cof* (llora porque aun faltan unos días).

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Sonic aceleró su, ya de por sí, veloz paso.

"Voy tarde" pensó, cuando su visión de la vida metropolitana se convirtió en un borrón indistinguible; "voy tarde" se repitió en su mente cuando paró en seco frente a un auto cuyo conductor no se atrevió a lanzarle una replica al retirado héroe de Mobius y "voy tarde" le dijo a Marjory, su vieja secretaria hurón, cuando ésta le recibió con su típica y amable sonrisa y un pícaro "¿noche interesante, señor Speed?". Y la verdad era que sí. Su noche había sido muy interesante, con una chica que había conocido en un pub la noche anterior y que de seguro en esos momentos se encontraba fanfarroneandoles a sus amigas con quién había follado. En este punto, Sonic rodó los ojos. Ya no se hallaban polvos respetables en estos tiempos. Ésa era la primer razón por la que se había rendido de buscar una relación seria. Aunque cualquiera diría que el fiasco que había resultado su matrimonio ocuparía ese puesto. Después de todo, ¿no se había creído toda esa basura de "hasta que la muerte os separe" y todo el optimismo de mierda y el falso amor?

Suspiró al llegar a la Sala de Juntas, se arregló la corbata y entró.

—Buenos días, damas, caballeros. Me disculpo seriamente por mi no intencionada tardanza.

La reunión de ese día no fue de más que de una inspección teórica de rutina. Él simplemente se sentaba y decía "estoy jodidamente de acuerdo" o "os podéis joder muy bonito, a la mierda" cada vez que alguien le ponía enfrente una página inundada de palabras. No con eso términos, claro, tenía una imagen que conservar, pero se podía soñar.

Cuando iba camino a casa, decidió parar a una tienda de juguetes. El pequeño Tom había estado un poco distante últimamente, y que sus hijos empezaran a odiarlo era, de verdad, lo que menos quería. Podía pensar que Alice era una perra, pero amaba a sus hijos, los idolatraba y, como iban las cosas, bien podía tirarse de un puente por ellos.

Sammy estaba en sabía-Chaos-dónde (y lo peor era que no podía decirle nada; su pequeña princesa había dejado de ser tan pequeña hacía ya varios años) y Harry estaba en la universidad, estudiando como su padre nunca había hecho. Así que al único al que tenía era a Thomas, su niño del alma, al que todavía podía tapizar de besos sin verse tan deschavetado. El chico tenía ya catorce, reflexionó arrojando un peluche cualquiera y saliendo de la tienda. Sus niños ya habían crecido y él queriendo que siguieran llegando al estudio en casa, para preguntarle cómo funcionaba este o aquel aparatito extraño o para mostrarle un nuevo descubrimiento, de esos que hacen los niños.

Se dio cuenta de que no corría cuando, tras casi ser aplastado por un auto, por segunda vez en el día, vio, sentada en un café chico, con el cabello largo, lo pómulos afilados, la piel pálida y sonrosada, vistiendo formalmente y leyendo un periódico, a la adulta figura de Amelia Rose.


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Woaw, gracias por vuestros follows, favorites y reviews. Si encontráis algún error os pido me lo comuniquéis. También si me voy Out of Character o cosas por el estilo. Este capítulo, va con el corazón. Literal, parezco un zombie (me siento así) y aún así he escrito. Y, ¡pregunta!: ¿queréis final triste o feliz? De todos modos, subiré ambos finales, pero el que prefiráis será oficial y el otro un One Shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno.<strong>

Amy humedeció perezosamente sus dedos para pasar la página del periódico que ya había terminado de leer. Le dio un sorbo a su café doble y prosiguió a leer la siguiente página. Sólo leía para hacer algo mientras esperaba. Las noticias estaban llenas de cosas como el último amante de la artista de moda y cómo se esperaba que el siguiente año la economía de Esmerald City aumentara su valor.

Revisó se reloj por no-sabía-qué vez en esa hora. Su cita definitivamente llegaría tarde, si es que llegaba. No es que Amy deseara que el hombre llegase. Una licenciatura en matemáticas y una en ciencias médicas no eran para andar saliendo de la comodidad de su casa a entrevistar a futuros internos.

Inicialmente hasta ella se había sorprendido de lo que iba a estudiar, pero había decidido que poner a trabajar su ingenio no la llevaría a nada que no quisiera. Además, la sola idea de pasar el resto de su vida viviendo de lo que sus padres le habían dejado le provocaba un sentimiento de no estar satisfecha que llegó a odiar. Eventualmente, se había sorprendido, también, de lo bien que lo sobrellevaba, eso de vivir estudiando; incluso se había graduado con el segundo mejor promedio cuando estudiaba las ciencias exactas (el primer lugar se lo había llevado una arpía que, Amy juraba, se había revolcado con el maestro de Biología Avanzada) y el primero en medicina. No tenía un "empleo", actualmente. Simplemente ayudaba en algunas escuelas y universidades e intentaba descubrir más y más basándose en lo que ya sabía.

Sonrió y le dio otro sorbo al café. Antes saber cosas era asunto de Tails. Aún mantenía contacto con el zorrito. Algunas veces él le colaboraba en un proyecto o ella a él. No era lo mismo que cuando eran críos, pero no se puede tener todo. Aveces se imaginaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubieran permanecido todos juntos. Tal vez, Mails habría terminado con Cream, y, tal vez, ella con Sonic, el héroe azul de su infancia. El viejo Vector había encontrado el amor en la encantadora Vanilla y, hasta donde sabía Rouge y Knuckles lo habían intentado hacía ya unos años, aunque no había escuchado nada sobre si seguían juntos, esperaba que así fuera. Habría sido bueno ellos estuvieran juntos. Aunque fuera como pareja. A esos dos siempre les había notado una chispa en la mirada cuando se miraban la una al otro.

Iba a revisar su reloj de muñeca cuando alguien carraspeó frente a ella. Era un león menudo, con pelaje amarillo y vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de rayas azules y grises.

—Iván, si no me equivoco—ofreció Amy parándose, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un gusto, señorita Rose—dijo saludando a la eriza con un beso en la mejilla (1).

—¿Nos sentamos?—invitó Amy extendiendo los brazos hacia la mesita de madera con dos sillas.

Ambos se ubicaron en las sillas de metal.

—Lamento la hora. Me surgió un rollo—dijo el chico, cauteloso y frunciendo la nariz.

—No hay problema. Pasemos al grano, ¿quieres? Leí en tu curriculum que has estudiado física.

—Sí, señori-

—Llámame Amy— interrumpió un poco hastiada—. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, es mentira que mantendremos una relación formal.

Amelia tomó su bolso del suelo. Sacó un sobre, lo abrió y desdobló la página que estaba dentro. No leyó más que "especializado en-" cuando una figura muy familiar, en traje, se paró a un lado de la mesa.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—preguntó Sonic un poco arrogante y sonriendo lascivamente.

Ésa, de verdad que fue una sorpresa. A Amy, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, el pulso se le aceleró y las emociones, que en unos segundos sintió, fueron incongruentes.

—¿Sonic?— preguntó, levantando las cejas, aturdida. No podía ser una broma, una de las personas con las cuales había vivido su infancia, estaba ahí parada.

—¿Quién si no? La Reina no soy— bromeó intentado aligerar la situación. La mirada de escrutiño de Amy le estaba incomodando un poco.

La eriza le siguió penetrando con la mirada. Parecía analítica y de verdad cambiada. Vestía un vestido negro de corte, con un jersey rojo y un par de zapatos con el mismo tono escarlata, de esos bajos que Sam, su hija, también usaba (2).

Amy pareció notar su incomodidad y, de un salto, estaba de pie.

—¡Chaos, pero qué gusto!—exclamó con una sonrisa abriendo las palmas y poniéndolas en los antebrazos de Sonic.

—Pensé que nunca responderías—admitió el erizo en un tono conciliador, imitando el gesto de la chica— «no, mujer», se corrigió mentalmente.

Amy ensanchó su sonrisa, en respuesta, haciendo que los hoyuelos se le marcasen.

Se separaron y ella se giró levemente hacia la silla de Iván, donde éste continuaba sentado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pasando los dedos por las hendiduras de la mesa, como si temiera interrumpir con sólo su presencia.

Sonic le volvió a ver, también, y, cuando el chico sintió la intensa mirada que el erizo aún conservaba, se puso de pie torpemente y se dieron las manos.

—E-es un gusto, señor. Usted fue el héroe del planeta cuando yo era un crió, marcó parte de mi infancia— dijo el león luego de que intercambiaron formalidades.

«Como las de muchos otros» pensó Amy.

—Eso fue hace mucho—respondió Sonic con aire ausente, y aflojandose la corbata. Dio un paso atrás—Bien. Sólo pasaba a saludar—dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida a lo militar. Luego, le guiño un ojo a Amy y dijo—: Te trata bien la vida.

Amy rió un poco y se despidió de igual forma, mientras decía—: Deberíamos quedar un día, ya sabes, para actualizarnos.

—¿Desde cuando usas un lenguaje tan general?— preguntó Sonic. Amy se encogió de hombros risueña— ¿Conoces la entrada sur del Parque Central?

—¡Oh, vamos, sabes que sí!— bufó pretenciosa.

—Je. ¿Te parece el martes?

—¿Mañana o tarde?

—Tarde. Tengo una reunión en la mañana. ¿Como a las tres?

—Perfecto.

—Nos vemos.

—Adiós—dijo Amy cuando Sonic ya se había ido corriendo, dejando tras sí una estela azul.

* * *

><p>Sonic llegó a su departamento y dio un suspiro. ¿Qué había esperado, que Amy se le arrojara en brazos, como cuando eran chicos, y le dijese promesas de amor eterno. Las personas cambiaban, y Amy no era la excepción, su amiga de años había experimentado la Metamorfosis de la vida, sin dejar rastro visible de aquella chica risueña a la que él había enamorado sin querer. Las infinitas horas esperando respuestas, que nunca llegarían, a las cartas que hacía unos años le enviaba a Alice, rogando que cancelara la solicitud de divorcio, al menos, deberían haberle sido un recordatorio. Pero habían quedado. De manera apresurada, pero ahí estaba. Hacía más tiempo del que le habría gustado admitir que no quedaba con nadie ni siquiera para un café, sin contar a Harry, Sam y Tom.<p>

Éste último estaba tomando té de jengibre en la cocina. El olor se regaba por toda la estancia y se mezclaba con los perfumes que las especias desprendían eternamente. El sol entraba por las ventanas de hechura francesa y se le colaba por las orejas al joven gato. Su pelaje negro se veía brillante con la luz natural y los ojos le resplandecían, uno verde, uno miel, cualidad heredada de su madre.

Observó al chico desde la puerta, un poco divertido al ver cómo las mangas del jersey que llevaba—y que seguro había visto días mejores—, eran muy largas para sus brazos y eran usadas como guantes para no quemarse con la taza. La imagen le recordó vagamente a Amy y volvió a pensar en ella sin remordimiento. Era muy atractiva, pensó, congratulandose el hecho de que había madurado lo suficiente como para incluso no reprimir la idea. Al principio, al verla ahí sentada, luciendo sumamente profesional, simplemente no había sabido ni qué pensar. No era la edad pasando factura—aún no, no era tan viejo. El impacto no tenía descripción. El Sonic Team se había separado en buenos términos, tras la muerte de Eggman y el surgimiento de gente nueva, queriendo combatir el crimen y a sus malhechores, en menor medida, pero más jóvenes y con más vida por delante; pero los integrantes del que seguramente había sido el mejor grupo de héroes que el mundo hubo conocido, se desenredaron de los hilos del destino que los juntó, para irse cada uno por su lado. Al menos varios. Poco o nada era lo que sabía de los otros. No faltaban las tarjetas navideñas ni de cumpleaños, para los que sabía el lugar de residencia, pero eso no recompensaba su falta de conocimiento sobre el estado moral, físico y sentimental en el que se encontraban sus viejos amigos. A lo mejor Amelia sabía, y se lo contaría el martes.

—¡Papá!—exclamó Tom. Sonic usó su gastada sonrisa de lado y se acercó al Speed menor —no por mucho, la esposa de Manic estaba a punto de traer a otro mocosillo al mundo.

Se acercó al moreno y se sumergieron en una platica casual el la que la mayor parte del tiempo intentó no pensar más en amigos y viejas promesas de amor, ambos perdidos.

* * *

><p>1. No es que el chico se vaya a involucrar mucho (solo un poco, lo necesario).<p>

2. Sonic habla de las Bailarinas. *Suspira* hombres

* * *

><p>Saludos, feliz finde y nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
